what to do
by son of blu and jewel
Summary: blu never got caught by poachers becomes great friends with jewel for 14 years as friends and 1 as love birds until both get caught but only one gets caught by poachers.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see were to start I know the end our rather the binging.**

Cloe has just opened the back to the plane and freed all the birds standing next to jewel he said "go, go go, go!" then perdro yelled. "freedoooooom!" as he flew out.

Jewel grabbed Coles' wing "common we gota go we need to get outa here."

"wait, wait wait!"

"um… its ok its gana be ok well get through this together ok." Jewel said softly to support cole. But then he was tackled by Nigel who laughed insanely.

"get off him!" jewel shouted. She jumped on his back but he easily thru her off and she hit the wall a cage then fell on her wing followed by a screech of pain.

"ow my wing." She said weakly.

"oh now we have two flightless useless birds." But little did Nigel know Cole put the hook of the fire excuser around his foot.

"not cool man not cool." He took the pin out sending Nigel flying out the window and into the propeller.

"COLE CLOE!" jewel yelled as she fell out the plane she fell screaming nate closed his eyes and thought about his pass when he was a chick falling out of his hollow, when he came back to reality he was falling and smashed into jewel.

"COLE YOUR CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Im not gana let you go were chain to each-other birds remember!" they just looked into each-other eyes and to coles' surprise she kissed him, shocked at first but then he closed his eyes and kissed back his first kiss, little did he know this was not jewels first. He then felt the it in his heart and flew taking jewel and him to safety. After a two minuet flight he put jewel down on here side.

To witch tolio and linda came running up tolio offered help at first jewel rejected but cole reassure her and she accepted after the ride to the "bird doctor" as cole put it, tolio rushed in and took jewel to the x-ray room cole waited impatiently out-side for jewels return about ten minutes later jewel came out with a cast on her right wing.

"oh no jewel are you all right dose an thing hurt do you need something." Jewel put her wing on his beak to shut him up.

"cole im all right I won't be able to fly for a while but at least I have you to play with." She said seduively.

He just laughed nervously.

Back round info.

Cole

he was captured when he was just a little chick he figured out the human's plan of capturing birds they came around every onec a moth in his part of the jungle but one time someone forgot to update the hunting area he was still sleeping when he was captured. He was sent to an exotic pet store but the crate he was in fell out of the truck and he was found by a girl named Linda. And he lived with her in mini-soda, until someone named tolio came to the book store.

Jewel

No info.

Present time.

Tolio put jewel and cole back in the fake jungle with hopes they would mate.

bird in new York.

_"Sim finalmente estou livre o que fazer agora... espera que quase me esqueci sobre jóia_!"

(yes I'm finally free what to do... oh I almost forgot about jewel)

**A/N review plz but only ones that refer to the story and I want to say sorry to the robot chicken.**

**I will update about next week son of blu and jewel out.**


	2. the info and return

A/N IM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM FREE SPRITED BLU AND UPDATE THIS STORY SO HERE IT GOES.

Chapter 2: back round info.

Cole.

Cole Is a Leer macaw. Was chough by poachers as a chick he never learned how to fly his but he was the smartest bird in Rio the poachers would come by two times a month Monday and Wednesday he would tell his friends and family and they split up any time they had to leave Cole would go to his friend's house his name was Blu he would play with him and their parents would talk until they had to go. The poachers would all meat at a hid out in the city where they got updates on where to look and hunt and the big prize of the day but one day some-one forgot to update the list and the hunted in Cole's area they killed his dad while he was trying to buy time for his family and took him and his mother he was shipped to Minnesota and his mother to china, he was found by a girl named Linda and she raised him. Tolio came and told Linda about jewel he used Cole because he was the closest thing they could find to a spix macaw.

And that's led us to where we are now.

Jewel was sleeping in the fake hollow and Cole was out getting food for his soon to be mate. Tolio let him in the artificial jungle he flew into the hollow were jewel was still sleeping he put the mango down near the edge of the hollow and went to wake jewel up.

"Jewel… jewel." He nudged her with his beak nothing, he then moved his wing near the side of her face and she smiled and looked at him.

"Good morning cole." She said sheepishly.

"Good morning angel I got us something to eat."

"Wow only the first day dating and you're already giving me nicknames like that."

"It's not a nickname it's the way you look." Jewel smiled and blushed a little.

"that's sweet cole I would say the same but you stink." Cole was caught off guard by her comment and sniffed under his wings(like sniffing under your arms)

"Oh I do!"

"There's a pond nearby you should take a bath."

"Yea ill do that right now." Cole flew out and went to the pond left of the hollow before he stepped in the water he looked around to make Shure no one was looking he saw a camera looking at him and he flew up and put a leaf on it to have his privacy as he was washing himself he just… felt some-one there he turned around nothing he heard a branch and looked behind him still nothing. Then he heard the slow movement of talon's on concrete. He quickly turned around and saw jewel dash up to him and kissed him. After she pulled out of the kiss she grabbed hiss beak and held it shut and cut his leg so that it bled cole would have yelled if jewels wing wasn't holding his beak then she let go.

"What was that for?"

"It's the mark."

"The mark?"

"What you don't know?" jewel asked surprised. "It's just something that we do in the jungle to show that your taken now you have to do it to me."  
>"What no! I'm not going to hurt you."<p>

"Cole c'mon it's just a quick scratch."

"Well… ok I guess." He slowly moved his talon to jewels leg and taped her leg, jewel looked at him blankly and she grabbed his talon with hers and moved it to scrape her-self with he talons she went a little deeper than she wanted to and fell on one knee.

"Jewel!"

"I'm ok." She said in agony

"C'mon we need to get that checked."

"Cole really its fine I just need to AH!"

"Jewel stop just wait here I'll go get Tolio." Without another word he flew off and went to Tolio.

New York.

"What do you mean you're going blu." Kate said. Kate is a Blue-throated Macaw she is a friend of blu.

Blu was standing on top of the statue of liberty with his four friends their names were Kate, josh, Jessica, and mat. They were all macaws josh and mat were brothers both military macaws. Jessica was a Blue and gold macaw. They were all born in New York except Kate and blu. Kate was born in Rio and grew up with blu when they were four when they found Jewel. Blu loved her at first site, and he started hanging around jewel more than Kate and when they were teens blu took Jewel and Kate to the club he danced with each of them but one move made a completely different atmosphere when blu tossed Jewel in the air when she came down singing he dipped her (dipping is a dancing move where the man slowly puts the girl down like if he was laying her down brings her down about half way and brings her back up.) but while she was down he kissed her, Kate saw this and was heartbroken she let a tear drop down he cheek blu and jewel both walked back to the table were Kate was waiting and she said "so you two are."

"Dating." Jewel finished

"Yep for about a year." Blu said.

"oh but I didn't know."

"we never told anyone cause if word got around my dad would kill me."

"oh." She said

The next day

Kate went right to Blu's house in the afternoon witch was perfect because that's the time Blu was bathing and his mom and dad were the only ones in the house. And she flew into the hollow and introduces herself and they did the same then she told them about Blu and Jewel and how there were together. And she flew off.

Blu arrived home.

"blu we need to talk about something."

Lets just say blu left saying. "YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE IM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS I LOVE HER!" and he flew off to start his new life with jewel until one day. Poachers they came while blu and jewel were getting food together but when the net- gunshot he pushed jewel out of the and was and was knocked off the branch and hit his back on a tree and slid down jewel quickly flew to him.

"Blu! Blu! Are you ok hold on I'll get you out." But blu heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Jewel leave now!"

"No not without you!" she started biting the net twisting her head trying to snap it, but it was too thick. Blu grabbed her by her sides and shook her a little.

"Jewel stop go or they will get you to! Here" He gave her an orchid witch she wore in her head feathers still to this day. She cried and regretted leavening him that day she cried for two days strait. And she let herself be taken in a attempt to find blu, but she wasn't taken by poachers she was taken by Tolio.

A/N SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE TILL ABOUT CHAPTER TEN TILL THEN DUCES.


	3. the start

A/N PLEASE LEAVE REAL REVIEWS UNLIKE SOME ONE NAMED LEARN HOW TO WRITE HE SAID TO ME GIVE IT UP THAT IM NOT A GOOD WRITER JOIN THE SCARLIT ALLIANCE TO STOP JERK'S LIKE THIS HERE I GO.

"So how are you getting out of here?" Kate asked.

"My owner is making a demo in Rio."

"Isn't he the bass player of klaxons?" asked josh.

"Yes…well see you guys later I'm going to pack." Blu said as he flew away. But then kate made one last attempt to get Blu to fall for her.

"Hey guys let's have a goodbye party for Blu!"

"Wait can birds throw parties?" Jessica asked.

"Who care's it sounds fun to me!" mat said.

"Ok so we will have it here tomorrow when Blu come's we will have a surprise party waiting hid and when he come's everybody jump out and yell SURPRISE!" she demonstrated.

"Ok." They all said.

Rio.

Jewel and just come back from her checkup and she walked to Cole who was sitting on the edge of the fake hollow letting his leg's dangle in the air when Jewel called him. He flew down and to his surprise she ran up to him and kissed him with so much pressure that he fell down on his back with jewel on his chest.

"Cole guess what!" jewel said with excitement.

"What?"

"If I'm carful I can get this stupid cast off in four day's and we can be free in the jungle together.

"Really that's great jewel!"

New York.

Blu was on the statue of liberty where he was going to say his last goodbye's to his dear friends but they weren't there or so he thought.

"SURPRISE!" the macaw's jumped out causing Blu to fall on his back but Kate helped him up.

"C'mon silly." She said as she helped him up after that they all went inside the statue of liberty's head were this small spot was decorated with one table made with the bottom on a beer glass. And rug ripped off from a leather jacket they all enjoyed them self's and had a cupcake witch served as a normal cake for them after the party started winding down Kate thought this was a great time.

"Hey Blu I all way's wanted to ask you something… do you maybe what to… get out of here?" she asked.

"Well what do you mean?"

"You know like." She was cut off by a really high pitch Whistle that everybody moaned in pain and covered they ears (or were there ears would be)

"Oh that's for me bye guys I will never forget you maybe I'll come back some day to visit."

"Just go!" Kate yelled harshly. Blu flinched at her harshness then he flew off.

"Kate what's wrong I thought you liked Blu."

"I do! But I just don't want to see him go for that other bird."  
>"Then tell him if he rejects you that are his loss."<p>

"Your right." She flew outside but Blu was already gone, but the problems just started.

The next day Blu's arrival.

Cole was chasing Jewel playfully around the fake jungle they were giggling like little kids but when Jewel ran into some bushes and she was quite not a peep and Cole jumped next to her and said "Got you!" but she wasn't there he kept walking around calling for Jewel when heard moaning and he followed the sound and he saw Jewel kissing another macaw his name was Blu.

"Jewel… HEY DICKWEED GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Cole shouted.

A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT IM GOING TO KEEP UPDATEING FSB BECAUSE I KINDA LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER DUCES.


	4. sorry for this

A/N I'm GOING TO LAY OFF THIS STORY FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF A INSAULT BY "KING OF OWNAGE" (STUPID NAME) ANY WAY IF YOU READ HIS IMMATURE REVIEWS BY TH WAY IF YOU HATE MY STORY WHO DO YOU WHAT TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IDOT HA HA JK BUT STILL THAT IS KIND OF STUPID ANY WAY IF YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT AND TO GOOD TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE REVIEW BAR YOUR NOT ALL YOU ARE IS SOME GUY THAT KILL'S SOMEONE BY INSALTING THEM ONLINE NO LIFE ANY WAY IF YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME UPSET IT'S NOT WORKING SO LAY OF! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR THIS TO UPDATE BUT I WILL REPLASE THIS CHAPTER WITH A REAL CHAPTER. PEACE OFF!


End file.
